Honey Moon HiJinks
by Descendent
Summary: The conclusion of Omega and Psylockes Honeymoon. Not only is there a battle with them teaming up with Kid Razor vs Selene, but also a trip to an alternate reality or two. Can these two ever catch a break?
1. Day One, Fun with the Juggernaut

The Brotherhood Chronicles, Honeymoon High Jinks: Day One

Everyone, here's a first. A multi chapter story brought to you by numerous different authors. Dragon of the Burning Flame brings the first chapter to you as well as the cool concept of the character "The Dragon". Hope you all enjoy.

P.S. I edited all chapters to keep them in line with proper continuity, but rest assured, almost all of the writing is that of the original author.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cleveland, Ohio

It was a bright sunny morning in Cleveland, Ohio, and the birds were chirping, people were going to their dead end jobs, a SHIELD helicopter flying overhead caring a giant crate.

The helicopter made its way to the landing pad atop the Shield's new fancy downtown Cleveland base where it landed only to be surrounded by more SHIELD agents than people getting down and dirty at a party at the Playboy Mansion. Nick Fury, the head of SHIELD, walked out to the landing pad and nodded to the men. The nameless soldiers walked over to the container and proceeded to open it.

As the container slowly opened the one nameless solider walked inside only to get thrown out of it fives seconds after word.

"A crap… he's loose!" Cried the one of the random nameless soldiers who ran away quicker than Blob at a buffet, and who quickly was followed by the rest of the SHILED agents, save for Nick Fury.

Out of the container emerged a man 7'' tall. He was ripped behind your wildest dreams, no amount of working out and protein shakes could get muscles like this guy. Clad in crimson armor and wearing a big red helmet was Cain Marko but better know as "The Juggernaut".

Juggernaut turned around and jumped off the platform and landed in the busy streets and began to do what evil mutants do best: terrorize innocent lives.

"Well. This is going to lead to bad press." Fury muttered to himself as he watched Juggernaut care a swath of destruction throughout the town.

"HELP!"

Nick Fury stood there and pulled out his communicator and said, "Call the Dragon, and some one please have a bottle of Jack Daniels when I get there in about 2 minutes." Fury then turned around entered the building and went to his office to find the bottle of whiskey he wanted plus a bottle of scotch with a note that read "Happy Birthday-Charles X". Nick then grabbed the bottle and took a swig and said, "I love scotch, scotch, scotch, scotch."

Meanwhile in downtown Cleveland just blocks away from Juggernaut's rampage walked the happy couple of Michael and Elizabeth Nagrite. The two were on the honeymoon and enjoying every minute of it.

"You know this the first time we actually left our hotel room, luv." Betsy said as she rapped her arm around her husband's waist.

"Yeah and I regret leaving it." Mike said with a smirk as he put his arm around his wife. "Hey I'm hungry lets go get some grub." He told her.

"Sounds great, how 'bout that place over there." She said and the happy couple walked over to the restaurant she pointed at. They were shown a table and preceded to order, when Mike piped up, "We're pretty lucky today."

"Why do you say that? You know we have the worst luck on the planet. With all the stuff we have been through how can today be considered lucky?" Betsy replied.

"Well first off, we have each other and second we haven't been attacked by some crazy person who finds pleasure in hurting people." Mike told her.

But before Betsy could say anything a car crashed through the restaurant's window. Then all of the people in the restaurant did what any "normal" person would do: run around like a bunch of children in a fire drill in a panic.

"I think you spoke too soon luv." Betsy said dryly as the couple walked out of the almost destroyed restaurant to see whom or what had chucked a 1985 Trans AM through the window.

"God hates me." Mike muttered simply. "He friggin' hates me."

There in the middle of the street was Juggernaut rampaging around as if he owned the place. Mike and Betsy looked at each other and sighed.

"Ahem." Betsy mused.

"Looks like your were right Bets I did speak too soon." Mike said as he picked up a table form the restaurant and hurled at Juggernaut.

The table hit him but since this is Juggernaut it did not faze him. He simply turned around and looked at the two young mutants and smirked. "If it isn't my brothers little X kiddies." He said.

"First off we aren't X-Geeks and second we aren't kiddies. You have dared to call a member of the 'hood an X-Geek. Prepare to face a most insulting ass kicking ever." Mike said as he unleashed his tendricals at Juggernaut. Which Jugs only grabbed in mid air and flung him into the Starbucks on the opposite side of the street. "Ow…"

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Betsy said after her husband got thrown through a building. "But with what he said before that he did some what deserve that, but I think I'll show you how we kick ass Ninjistu style, bitch." With this said Betsy formed a psychic Katana and ran at Juggernaut.

Juggernaut went to intercept Betsy but right when she got near him she disappeared, only to reappear behind him and undo the two latches on his helmet on the backside. Then Mike emerged out of the ruble that was the Starbucks that Jugs sent him flying into. He then sent his tendricals came out of the ruble and pulled Jugs legs right out from behind him and he fell flat on his back. Betsy then undid the two front latches on Jugs helmet and jumped of him.

Juggernaut got up when Mike ran up and did a flip over him and pulled off his helmet. Once Mike had taken off the helmet Betsy did a back flip and sent her psychic katana right into his head. Seconds later Juggernaut fell to the ground unconscious.

"We make a great team don't we luv?" Betsy said as she walked over too Mike as he dusted the debris off his clothes.

"Off course we do Bets." Mike said as he kissed his wife, "But I thought you lost most of your telepathy when you evolved?"

"I did. But when we fought Apocalypse, Wanda gave me access to some of my older powers. I've managed to retain parts of them, but not the full telepathic ability." Betsy said unknowingly as the Juggernaut got up.

"If that's best you got your going to need the rest of X-kiddy friends or Brotherhood buddies or what ever your called to beat me, but wait it wont matter how many of your friends because you wont be able too b………" But before Juggernaut could finish his comeback a dumpster hit in the gut and sent him flying back and into a building.

"I believe you were going to say beat me. But it looks like already have." Said a voice.

Mike and Betsy turned around to see a young man behind them with medium brown wearing boots, red and black pants, on his arms were forearm guards with fingerless gloves attached too them were red with black dragons on them, a black spandex adamantium laced muscle shirt with a red dragon and glowing red eyes, and steam coming out of his nose.

"Cripes. Who the hell are you?" Mike asked.

"Jugs worst nightmare." Replied the man.

"Ok what's your real name?" Betsy asked.

"Scott Marko but better known by my codename: The Dragon. But the costume usually gives it away." Scott said as his eyes went back to his regular eye color green, but they eyes were not normal they were reptilian slits.

"But why do you call yourself "The Dragon", I thought that was Bruce Lee?" Mike asked.

"I'll show you as soon as Jugs gets up." Scott replied as Jugs finally got up.

"Why I ought to strangle the person who did that." Juggernaut said as he then looked at Scott.

"Well, well, well if isn't my bastard son." Juggernaut said.

"He's your dad?" Betsy said.

"Unfortunately yes, the big baboon in crimson armor is my father. "Scott said.

"Jeez and I thought my dad was evil." Mike said.

"Now time to finish you." Juggernaut said as he charged at his son. But Scott just shook his head and side stepped like a matador and placed a headband around Jugs head in which he just fell over.

"What did that do to him?" Mike asked.

"It's a mental inhibitor it mentally paralyzes who ever wears it, it like the things they put on people in Minority Report." He replied as he picked up Jugs and threw him over his solider.

"You can pick him up?" Betsy said.

"Super strength runs in both sides of the family." Scott smirked and began to walk away when suddenly he froze.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Were not alone." Scott replied.

The out of now where about fifty ninjas appeared which then their leader a female ninja stepped forward and said, "Give us the ninja Psylocke, or we will take her by force."

"Okay. The first three days of the honey moon were great." Mike began.

"Damn Strait." Betsy added."

"But in the last hour, we've fought Juggernaut, met his Kid, and now have to fight Ninja's?" Mike Claimed as he got a frustrated look. "God hates me. It's the only possible reason." Mike said and then the ninjas attacked.

Our heroes then started to seriously beat the snot out of the ninjas until the leader threw a grenade in which gas started to pour out.

"Its gas, don't breathe it." Mike yelled.

"Really now." Scott said as he began to cough.

Try as heroes might to stay conscious they eventually fell victim to the gas. And then the ninjas snagged Betsy and diapered with the ever-popular saying, "Ninja Vanish."

"God I hate that line…" Mike muttered as he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Random Shield Base

Mike lay in the SHIELD med center on a stretcher with Scott next to him.

"Can you hear me Omega?" Scott said.

"Yea. Get me the number of that big rig that tap danced on my skull." Mike moaned as he shook his head. "Where's Bets." He asked as he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry but after we collapsed because of the gas they took Psylocke." Scott said with a frown and sorrow in his voice.

Mike sat jumped up from the stretcher and screamed, "NOOOOOOO!" He then fell to his knees.

"When Darth Vader did it was funny, but for you wasn't it a little over the top?00" Scott asked simply.

"It helps. Now, lets go kick some Ninja ass." Mike said simply.

"Sorry bud. But Fury wants me to help escort the old man." Dragon said as he pointed to a cell where his "father" was being held.

"And I would have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for you lousy Kids." Juggernaut muttered as he looked up from where he was chained.

"Classic." Mike mused.

"Aren't you worried about your wife?" Scott asked.

"She can travel through the realm of the Shadows faster than the blink of an eye, and is a trained Ninja and Assassin. I think she can handle herself until I find her." Mike said simply. Better go talk with Fury and see what info he can give me." Mike said.

"You know Fury?"

"Yea. I had a run in with him before." Mike said as his memory flashed back to when he and Blob where captured by the Government.

"Good luck." Scott said.

"You to. Maybe we'll meet again." Mike said simply.

"Probably. I got the weird Mojo feeling." Dragon said as they shook hands and parted ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you all enjoyed. Once again, the Author, Dragon of the Burning Flame, brings this chapter to you. Please Review. And if you're interested, I'm looking for one or two more authors willing to help out.

Peace out always,

Descendent


	2. Lets Put A Little Rock into this Show!

Honeymoon Hi-Jinks: Chapter 2: Let's Put A Little Rock into this Show!

A/N: This chapter is a combined effort on the behalf of L1701E and myself. I hope you all enjoy. And read L's fic's. They're freaking awesome. (Ringing endorsement anyone?)

**Disclaimer: **Kid Razor and the Cavilers belongs to L1701E; Omega and Psylocke belong to Descendent. Every one else is owned by Marvel and is shamelessly used.

"I'm the villain of this story!" – Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor, Smallville

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A museum in Cleveland**

On the outside, this average Cleveland museum appeared to be tranquil and quiet. However, on the inside, a chaotic clash of titans was occurring. The outside of the museum exploded, and a screaming figure flew through the explosion in a field of rainbow light.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The figure screamed. "AUGH!" He slammed into a lamppost spine-first and slid down to the ground. "Ohhh…the Kid of Rock is going to feel that in the morning." The figure moaned. He jumped to his feet with a back handspring. It was Kid Razor, the Fearless One, the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll, the teenage (Actually, in his late-teenage years) hard-rockin', high-flyin' defender of Cleveland, Ohio. And he was currently very, very annoyed.

His costume was a rather unique one. His long mane-line blond hair framed his face, which was masked by what appeared to be red, black, and white face paint like a pro wrestler. He was dressed in a Van Halen t-shirt with red, white, and black tassels tied around his upper arms. The shirt tucked into a pair of long red wrestling tights decorated with black-and-white razor blades. He had on white boots that reached to just below his knees with black and red fringe. His hands were covered in red biker gloves, and his wrists were covered by black wristbands with silver studs. He also wore a sleeveless red leather jacket with black-and-white zebra-print lapels, and on the back was a black-and-white image of Razor's insignia: A razor blade with bird-like wings on the sides. The Kid of Rock snarled at the bank as a figure marched out.

"Ha! Man, you suck, Razor!" The figure laughed, walking out. It was of a man dressed in a green costume with black trunks and yellow lightning bolts on the chest, and yellow boots and gloves. He had on a yellow mask with eye holes. It was in the shape of a 5-pointed star, only the points and legs of the star had yellow zig-zags, made to look like the star was formed from lightning bolts. He was once a man named Max Dillon, a regular electric lineman. However, when he got struck by lightning, his body was mutated, granting him the power to generate electricity. He decided to use his newfound power for crime, and he became Electro. Electro's appearance in Cleveland was rather unusual, considering that he was not one of Kid Razor's regular rogues. Electro usually fought the wonderous web slinger called Spider-Man. "None can beat the power of Electro!" He started to cackle. "With the exception of Spiderman…" Electro muttered silently. Razor just scowled.

"That has got to be…the _stupidest_ threat…the Kid of Rock has ever heard in his life!" Razor snapped at the electric-powered criminal. "And what in the name of Van Halen are you doing here? You're one of Spider-Man's little bitches!"

"I heard the town has some easy pickings, considering you are the only one still defending your town." Electro laughed. He clenched his fists with an evil smirk. His fists started to spark and crackle with electrical power. "Where are your little buddies? I was hoping to fry their Asses, too." Razor growled.

"That's what the Kid of Rock would like to know." Razor scowled, crossing his arms. "One minute, the Cavaliers disappear. The next, you show up. In this business, funny little coincidences like that mean there is a connection." Razor pointed the head of his guitar at the ex-lineman. "Where are the Cavaliers?"

"The Cavaliers? The _Cavaliers?_" Electro laughed. He was referring to the Rock 'n' Roll Cavaliers, of which Kid Razor was a member. The Cavaliers were Cleveland's resident super team, which also happened to be a teenage rock band. Razor himself was the lead singer and a guitarist for the band. The rest of the roster consisted of old friends of Razor, who each gained a superhuman power and power over an element thanks to shards of a mystical gem. "I've never even _seen_ the Cavaliers. I was hoping you'd be too busy looking for them to worry about little ol' me."

"I _have_ been." Razor scowled. "The Kid of Rock has been looking for the Cavaliers. He's been beating every single two-bit punk from here to Akron looking for them. He knows _somebody_ has _something_ to do with their disappearance."

"Why me?" Electro grunted. "I just got here! I've barely had time to commit more than three felonies."

"You…" Razor smirked. "Because the Kid of Rock can!" He fired a rainbow-colored beam of energy from his guitar at the electricity-wielding criminal. The beam blasted the green-and-yellow-clad villain right in the chest, knocking him straight into the bank vault. "Yup, this is gonna be too easy." Electro got up to his feet with a snarl as Razor walked into the abandoned museum with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure even ol' Kid Razor would find this a shock!" He muttered to himself as he fired several glowing blasts of raw electrical power. However, Razor's superhuman agility and reaction time kicked in, allowing him to dodge the electric blasts. "Oh, too afraid to get shocked, huh?"

"It's not fear of shock, stupid." Razor snickered. "It's the fact that the Kid of Rock is in no mood to get his butt fried by the likes of you, pal!" He ducked an electric blast. "Give it up! The Kid of Rock regularly spars with an old immortal mutant witch! Come on!"

"Immortal mutant witch. Right." Electro grunted, throwing another lightning bolt. Razor didn't bother to dodge this bolt. Instead, he put his guitar in front of him like a shield.

"ROCK 'N' ROLL REFLECTOR!" Razor yelled. The guitar glowed with rainbow colors as a hexagonal-shaped energy field appeared in the air in front of Razor. The lightning bolt bounced off the energy field and nailed Electro right in the chest, knocking him back against the wall.

"Ughn…" Electro grunted, holding his head. "Cute trick, kid. But I'm immune to my own electrical…" He noticed Razor's guitar flying right towards his face. "Aw crap."

_**WHAM!**_

The guitar slammed into Electro's face, sending blood and teeth flying.

"I'd like a Big Mac with a Diet Coke and extra soft pillows please, Captain Postman…" The electrically charged villain grinned goofily before falling flat on his back, out like a light. The mystical instrument then flew back into Razor's hand like a boomerang.

"Heh." Razor smirked, putting his guitar's strap back over his shoulder. "Wuss. That man was easier than a drunk Paris Hilton in New Orleans." The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll started to snicker at his own joke. Suddenly, he felt a chill at his back.

_That's…Electro, is he?_ A familiar feminine voice purred in Razor's head. _He seems rather…simple to me. _The Kid of Rock then heard a snort. _He was very much…how does the modern saying go…oh yes, out of his league._ Razor snarled.

_Selene…_ Razor scowled. He then looked around. "Show yourself, you old bag!" The feminine voice laughed gleefully.

"There is no need to shout and be so vulgar, dear Razor." The feminine voice laughed. "I am right behind you." Razor quickly turned and saw an absolutely gorgeous jet black-haired woman, her hair long and straight. Her face had Roman features, combined with her figure, could've caused someone to assume she was a supermodel from Italy, or somewhere in the Mediterranean. However, her green eyes that shone with malice, arrogance, and evil. She appeared to be in her twenties, although Razor knew that she was actually thousands of years old. She was dressed in what appeared to be a black leather girdle and leather pants with back high-heeled boots. She wore sleeveless black opera gloves, which revealed her bright red fingernails. Her black cape, held around her neck by a blood-red ruby clasp, swished in the slight breeze. A studded choker decorated her neck. "I have missed seeing you face to face. It has been too long."

"Selene…" Razor snarled at his old enemy. "What do _you_ want, you old witch?" Selene was more than just a witch. She was a powerful mutant sorceress. Her dark arcane talents were complimented by her mutant powers, which included telepathy, the ability to control inorganic matter, pyrokinesis, hypnotic powers, as well as inhuman strength and speed. She laughed at the insult.

"Just to see you once again, face to face." Selene's bright red lips formed a smirk. "I don't need my telepathy to guess what you're looking for." Selene purred.

"The Cavaliers." Razor snarled. "What did you do with them you little **BITCH**!" Razor roared as he held his guitar high.

"Nothing…" Selene whispered as she disappeared, only to reappear behind the Kid. "Yet."

"The Kid is getting mighty tired of this. What the hell do you want? Another beating? I'll be more than happy to give it to ya." Razor snorted as he faced her down. "Where are my friends?"

"Not right now Razor. There's a particular individual, I'd like for you to meet. His name is Michael Nagrite…" Selene said with a sinuous grin as brought forth a mental image of Omega.

"Why does the Kid of Rock get this weird Deja vu feeling?" Razor asked as he saw Omega.

"Do me a favor, by beating down that little snot." Selene hissed. "And I'll let the Cavaliers go."

"Woman. Do I look like I just feel off the Banana boat? What in the Sam hell makes you think that I'ma going to beat down some poor SOB just because you threaten my crew?" The Kid of Rock and Roll snapped. "Get real. I'm on to your shallow tricks and all I got to say about that is…" Kid Razor snapped. **"VAN HALEN HAMMER!"** Kid Razor screamed as he swung his guitar around, only to see Selene fade into Darkness. "Hm... Coward. Always running." Razor muttered. "Maybe I should find this Mike kid and see why Selene wants him beaten down so bad. He may have a clue to where to find my band." Kid Razor thought as he flew away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cleveland, a few miles away

"Okay. This sucks." Michael James Nagrite muttered. He walked through the streets of Cleveland, looking at the devastation that Juggernaut had caused. He and his wife Betsy had stopped the carnage with the help of Juggernauts basterd son, Dragon. Unfortunately, the Hand had kidnapped Betsy after the fight.

"So now what?" Mike mused as he looked around. "If I was a super shady ninja organization with both mutants and mystical abilities, where would I hide?" Mike wondered. "Maybe I should call the 'Hood. See what they're up to." Mike muttered as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Came the female voice on the other side.

"Kitty?" Mike asked.

"Mike?" Kitty asked. "Is that you?"

Yea. But what are you doing there?" Mike asked before it hit him. "Oh Christ that's right, you were moving in this week." Mike said with a small smile. "Hey, are the guys there?"

"No. Lance is on assignment with Forge. Pietro went M.I.A, and the rest of the group went looking for him."

"Great. He probably got thrown in the stockade by Val." Mike muttered. "Have them call em when they get back."

"Sure." Kitty said. "So how's the honey moon?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mike said with a smirk. "I'll call later." Mike said as he hung up the phone. "DAMN IT!" Mike screamed. "Now what?" Mike muttered as he saw something flying towards him. "Oh crap…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abandoned warehouse

"Oh… My head." Betsy moaned as she looked around. "I swear to all that is holy, if I'm where I think I am…"

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Viper said as she stepped out of the Shadows.

"And I Am." Betsy muttered.

"I suppose you're wondering why we kidnapped you?" Viper asked sweetly.

"That thought had crossed my mind. Along with various thought of how to painfully maim you." Betsy quipped.

"Cute. But little girl, you are in no position to try anything." Viper smiled.

"Yea. Right." Betsy mused as she tried to Shadow Walk. Only a painful jolt of electricity stopped her. "Ow!"

"Mystical runes surround you girl." Viper said with a smile. "They prevent you from using you're powers. All your powers." Viper said with a smile.

"I am really starting to hate mystism…" Betsy grumbled. "So, what do you want from me? Ransom, Selling as a sex slave, Slave Trade, Harvest my powers for evil?"

"The last one." Came a voice from the shadows. Selene emerged with a small smile.

"Ah Selene. I trust our bargain has been fulfilled?" Viper asked.

"Yes. The payment is already in your Swiss account." Selene said with a smile. "You may leave after your men bring her to the others."

"Anytime you want to do business." Viper said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet up with the Reavers, we have a job to go do." Viper said as she left the room.

"What in the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?" Betsy thought as she sat back. A few seconds later she saw a group of ninjas enter the room, and transport her cage into an underground cavern. There were five other cages, with the same Runes on it as she had on her's.

"Welcome to the party." One of the Cage occupants said. "Names Ronnie. But my friends call me "Rip"." He was a blond boy, with piercing blue eyes and a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt on.

"Hey. Betsy Nagrite." Betsy point to herself. "And the rest?" Betsy asked.

"That's Wendy, My special girl." Rip said as he pointed to a dark-haired, brown-eyed girl who was wearing a blue jeans and a white t-shirt. "Over there is Tommy." Rip continued, pointing to a hazel-eyed auburn-pony tailed kid wearing a pair of Camo pants and a brown t-shirt.

"Sup." Tommy nodded as he sat in his cage.

"Hello." Betsy smiled. "And you two?"

"Names Alex Baines" A hazel-eyed black-haired boy wearing a pair of ripped up light blue jeans and a light blue windbreaker.

"And I'm the charming Daniel Carrington. But you can call me Fingers." Daniel said with a smirk as he smiled at Betsy. He was wearing a dark of dark blue jeans and a sea green shirt. His bright blue hair sparkled in the low light.

"I'm married." Betsy said, showing her ring.

"Damn." Fingers muttered.

"So. Let me guess. You all have mystical powers and are currently being held hostage for some diabolical purpose?" Betsy asked.

"Got it in one." Wendy said with a smirk. "Likewise?" She asked.

"Yep. So, how'd you get your powers?"

"Exposure to a powerful artifact that made us the avatars of the elemental forces of the universe." Alex said, as if it was an every day occurrence. "You?"

"Exposure to the mystical life blood of the earth, known simply as the Crimson Dawn." Betsy explained. "And I'm a mutant on top of it." Betsy said.

"Ouch." Rip winced. "So, does anyone else have this weird feeling of Déjà vu?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on Honey Moon Hi-Jinks: L1701E and I continue with another action packed chapter as Omega and the Kid meet. Do they get along? Or do they have a blockbuster fight until they realize they're on the same side? What do you think?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See you all next time. Once again, this chapter was brought to you by the combined efforts of L1701E and myself. I hope you all enjoyed.

Peace out,

Descendent


	3. Epic Battle number 37 in a row

Honeymoon Hi-Jinks: Chapter 3: Epic Clash Number 37... in a row.

A/N: This chapter is a combined effort on the behalf of L1701E and myself. I hope you all enjoy. And read L's fic's. They're freaking awesome. (Ringing endorsement anyone?)

**Disclaimer: **Kid Razor and the Cavaliers belong to L1701E; Omega and Psylocke belong to Descendent. Every one else is owned by Marvel and is shamelessly used.

"You Irish Cops are really starting to perk up. That's two sound theories in one day, neither of which deal with some huge freakin' guy. Kinda makes me feel like river dancing." Willem Dafoe, The Boondock Saints

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cleveland**

"Oh crap." Mike muttered as he saw the flying object get closer. Kid Razor landed in front of Mike with a light thud on the ground. Mike held back a snicker as he looked at Razors outfit.

"You Mike Nagrite?" Razor scowled, looking at Omega and crossing his arms. "Wait… why do I have this weird feeling of déjà vu all over again?"

"Maybe. Who wants to know? The Ultimate Warrior, Version 4.0?" Mike snickered.

"What was that?" Razor growled, getting antsy. "I **_know_** you did not just diss the Kid of Rock's awesome costume."

"Oh. So _that's_ what you call it." Mike chuckled with a smirk. "And here I thought you were just one of them retards that thinks they can wrestle." Mike taunted. "Look, junior. I got things to take care of…" Mike grumbled as he pushed past Razor.

"Ohhh…The Kid of Rock would like this kid's attitude if it wasn'tpissing me off so much." Razor thought. "Look, buddy. The Kid of Rock just wants to talk. Methinks there is some _baaaaad_ mojo coming your way."

"I don't have time for this." Mike scoffed with a laugh as he looked at Kid Razor. "Heh."

"What's so funny?' Razor grunted as he stopped Mike.

"Listen. You can fly. Good for you. But I have more important things to deal with than some wrestling reject." Mike muttered as he turned to walk away past Razor.

"Hey. _Hey!_ The Kid of Rock is talking to you, Slappy!" Razor snapped as he grabbed Mike's arm.

"Listen here, you fruit loop!" Mike snarled. "Back off!" Mike twisted Razor's arm, forcing the Cleveland hero to release him. Razor's green eyes started to glow with rainbow colors, indicating that he was royally ticked.

"Fruit loop? FRUIT LOOP!" Razor snapped. "That's it! NOBODY QUESTIONS THE KID OF ROCK'S SEXUALITY! **NOBODY!**" Razor screamed as he grabbed his guitar and lifted it into the air. The guitar's body started glowing with a rainbow-like aura.

"Ahhhh, me and my big mouth…" Mike muttered as he saw the guitar come at him.

"VAN HALEN HAMMER!" Razor screamed as he slammed the guitar into Omega, sending him flying through the side of a building. "That's what you get, you stupid mealy-mouthed punk!" Razor snapped. The smoke kicked up by the action started to clear.

"That all you got, you meatball?" Razor was amazed to see Omega walk out of the rubble as the dust was settling. Except for some rips in his clothes, he was completely unscathed. "If it is, you are _seriously_ going to get hurt."

"This is going to be more fun than I thought…" Razor mumbled to himself with a smirk. "Really? And what are you going to do, you punk? Throw your piercing's at me?"

"Punk? PUNK? You have chosen the **_wrong_** day to pick a fight, paste-eater!" Mike screamed, face red with rage. Adrenaline began to pump throughout his veins. With a thought, his calcium whip-like tendrils were unleashed, and he sent them flying at Razor.

"Uh oh…" Razor thought out loud as he saw the deadly whips fly towards him. "Something tells the Kid of Rock that this was a bad idea. Ah well." Razor shrugged as he dodged the lethal barrage with the help of his superhuman agility and reaction time.

"HOLD STILL!" Mike shouted in anger, frustration, and impatience as he kept up the attack. Razor was trying to hold his balance, but even though Razor's sense of balance was as good as Spider-Man's, the whips were everywhere. "HOLD STILL, FRUITY!"

"Keep trying, you Doc Ock, knock-off! You're not just facing any random street punk here! You're facing the Heavy Metal Heartbreaker here!" Razor snarled. He pulled out what appeared to be a necklace with a pendant of a heart lined with chrome. He held it and his guitar up towards the sky. "HEART OF METALLICA!" Razor commanded. His body was engulfed in a strange steel aura. Within moments, he looked like he was sheathed in chrome.

"That's a nifty trick." Mike smirked as his tendrils now bounced off the steel-encased super-rocker.

"Thanks." Razor crossed his arms. "The Kid of Rock got this trick and the pendant that allows it from a race of metal-worshipping aliens."

"Still makes you a Fruit Loop, though." Mike cracked smarmily. Razor then started to charge Mike, his steel body changing back to normal, and fists charged with the Power of Rock.

"Eat fist, monkey-ass!" Razor snapped as he and Omega began to trade blows, the force of each blow shattering glass around them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Location Unknown**

"Well…" Selene blinked as she watched Omega and Razor bash each other's heads in on a mystically created window. "Not quite what I had in mind. But it serves my purposes anyway."

"Selene…" The mutant sorceress turned around to see Shadow King standing behind her.

"What do you what?" Selene inquired in a bored manner as she blew on her nails.

"I was just checking in, to make sure all was going according to plan." Shadow King hissed.

"See for yourself." Selene pointed out with a drawl like she was explaining to a little kid. "Omega is busy dealing with my own problem. Psylocke is all yours."

"Excellent." Shadow King complimented. "And as agreed…" He produced a crystal. "A shard of the Gem of Cyttorak."

"Excellent." Selene smiled as she took the crystal shard and examined it. "Once Razor is eliminated, I can obtain his guitar, and then I can use this to try and finally harness the Power of Rock for my own use."

"Good for you." Shadow King grunted, not caring what the dark-haired woman wanted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go meet a little ninja."

"You know, my dear Shadow King…" Selene started to offer. "Once I manage to harness Kid Razor's power source, I will own the world. I can have you rule by my side."

"…We shall see." Shadow King answered, shimmering out of sight. "But first, you must get the guitar." The Shadow King thought.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cleveland, a short time afterward**

"OW!" Mike muttered as he went through another building. Kid Razor flew at him, guitar held high. "Why does getting hit with a guitar hurt so much?" Mike moaned as the mystical guitar slammed into his head. He rolled across the ground, and came up in a crouching position, the wound on his head slowly knitting together.

"Had enough?" Razor inquired cockily as he floated overhead, mystical energy radiating off of his form. Suddenly, a cell phone began to ring.

"One sec." Mike held up a finger as he stood up and pulled out his battered cell phone. "Man, I just got this thing." Mike muttered as he opened it, pressed a button on it and put it to his face. "Hello?" He asked as he answered it.

"Mike?"

"Hey. What's up X?"

"Problems?"

"Do tell." Mike grunted sarcastically. Meanwhile, Razor was getting slightly annoyed.

"We're having an epic battle, and he stops it for a _phone call?_" Razor sighed, frustration marring his voice. He then looked at Mike with a smirk. "I like that."

"So wait. Let me get this straight." Mike repeated everything X23 told him. "Pietro's near death, Lance is in the hands of the Shadow King, and Forge is a _traitor?_ And you left Kitty alone in our house? No telling what she'll do!" Mike shouted into the phone. "Yeah, I am getting off topic here. Look, I gotta go. Ninjas kidnapped Betsy after we beat the crap out of Juggernaut with the help of his bastard kid, and now I'm busy fighting a Fruit Loop that looks like the Ultimate Warrior. No time to explain." Mike said simply. "I'll call later." Mike said as he hung up the phone. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

"HERE!" Razor shouted as he slammed into Omega.

"Oh, right." Mike huffed as he grabbed Razor and flipped him into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Ow." Razor coughed, thanking God for his body's ability to handle physical punishment. He leapt out the hole and into Omega's solar plexus, knocking the mutant back. Meanwhile, neither of the two heroes noticed that Electro had snuck up on them.

"Ha." He smirked evilly "While they're busy, I can finally get my revenge." Electro hissed. He began to power up. Meanwhile, Mike and Razor went back to swapping blows.

"Hey..." Mike noticed Electro. "What's that wanker up to?" Mike pointed at Electro with his thumb.

"Him again." Razor muttered, rolling his eyes. "Listen, I gotta take care of something. The Kid of Rock'll be right back." Razor promised.

"Be my guest." Mike took a rapid gasp of air as he motioned at Electro.

"Thanks." Razor grinned as he flew over to Electro. The sound of a man being maimed, accompanied by electrical discharge and girly screams, echoed off the streets.

"Ooooh…**_he_** ain't pretty no more." Mike winced as Razor walked back, blood dripping off of his guitar. "All set?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Razor answered with a nod, before Mike slugged him. "Ow…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in an underground cavern, Betsy and the Cavaliers were trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"Seventy bottles of beer on the wall…" Tommy sang.

"God, shut up Tommy!" Alex snapped.

"Make me!" Tommy snapped back.

"Can I kill him?" Betsy asked innocently from her cage.

"If we can't, then you can't." Wendy mused dryly. "Although I have contemplated it before."

"Hey Bets. What if I was the last man alive, and the fate of the human race depended upon…" Fingers began before Betsy cut him off.

"No."

"What if…"

"**_No._**" Betsy answered again, more forcefully this time.

"Damn it." Fingers muttered as he slumped to the floor of his cage.

"Man. I wish Razor was here." Rip sighed. "He'd be able to bust us out."

"Same with Mike." Betsy agreed. "Stupid mystical runes." Betsy muttered before her cell phone began to ring. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." Betsy blinked in amazement as she looked at the phone. "These runes stop us from using our powers, but not cell phone reception?"

"How many bars do you have?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Four." Betsy mumbled in a disturbed voice. "Hello?" Betsy asked as she answered the phone. "Wanda? I'll call you back later." Betsy said as she hung up the phone quickly. "I wonder…" Betsy started thinking as she dialed the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cleveland**

"Tired?" Razor asked, his breath coming in rasps. Even though Razor could go for a long time in a fight, Mike was really pushing him to his limits.

"Nope." Mike gasped. Both of them were sitting down, throwing rocks at each other weakly. Suddenly Mike's phone went off again. "God damn it." Mike muttered.

"Go for it." Razor snickered.

"Thanks." Mike said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"MIKE!"

"BETSY!" Mike shouted, getting up. "Where are you? Okay. I understand. But…yeah. Well, I'm busy fighting with some guy calling himself the Kid of Rock." Mike explained. He pulled the phone away from his ear and winced in pain. Razor could hear the screaming, and he gave Mike a sympathetic look. "So he's a _good guy? _...Oops." Mike muttered. "Yeah. He's here. Hold on a sec." Mike said as he walked over to Kid Razor. "Some guys called Rip wants to talk to you."

"Rip!" Razor exclaimed as he took the phone. "Hello, Rip? **_Selene_** captured you? I knew it! And his wife? Yeah. Okay. I guess." Razor shrugged. "Why? He called me a Fruit Loop, that's why!" Razor snapped into the phone. "NO! Don't give me to Wendy! Not her!" Razor shouted with a groan. "He gave me to Wendy." Razor muttered as he pulled the phone away from his ear and winced in pain, Mike hearing the screaming. "ALRIGHT!" Razor shouted as he hung up the phone.

"So…" Mike blinked as he took the phone back.

"So…" Razor mused, rubbing the back of his head.

"Truce?" Mike offered, outstretching his hand.

"Sounds good." Razor nodded, shaking Mike's hand.

"I still think you're a Fruit Loop." Mike muttered under his breath.

"I still think you're a punk." Razor muttered under his breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time on Honey Moon Hi-Jinks: L1701E and I continue this strange trilogy, as Omega and Razor take to the underworld to try and find their lost friends and loved ones. Boy do I pity those thugs…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later all, you know what to do…

Peace out,

Descendent/ L1701E


	4. Underworld, not just for Vampires

Honeymoon Hi-Jinks: Chapter 4: Underworld, not just about vampires anymore

A/N: This chapter is a combined effort on the behalf of L1701E and myself. I hope you all enjoy. And read L's fic's. They're freaking awesome. (Ringing endorsement anyone?)

**Disclaimer: **Kid Razor and the Cavaliers belong to L1701E; Omega and Psylocke belong to Descendent. Every one else is owned by Marvel and is shamelessly used.

"I cast Magic Missile on the Darkness…" Dead Ale Wives Society presents, D&D.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Some shady club in Cleveland 

"I raise you fifty…" A greasy looking mobster said as he sat at a table with four other obvious mobsters. They were in the back room of a Cleveland nightclub, the loud music from the club droning into the room. Suddenly, a rainbow blast tore the door off its hinges, knocking the mobsters from their table. Dust began to settle as the five wise guys regained their senses and looked at the ruined door. Omega and Kid Razor stood in the shattered doorframe. Razor was holding his guitar like a club, and Omega had his tendricals winding around him.

"Knock knock…" Mike quipped.

"Can Fat Tony come out to play?" Razor asked innocently. "We're looking for some information, and you boys look like regular providers of it."

"I don't know who youse guys t'ink you are, but you…" One mobster started in a stereotypical accent before Razor chucked his guitar, hitting the mobster right in the nose. The impact knocked the wise guy through the wall with a splash of rainbow energy and blood. The guitar flew like a boomerang back into Razor's hand.

"Anyone else feel like interrupting the teacher?" Mike asked with a sadistic smirk, cracking his knuckles. Silence followed, along with some crickets chirping.

"Good." Razor snorted.

"Where the hell did the crickets come from?" Mike mumbled as he looked around in confusion.

"We're trying to be intimidating here, not retarded, you overgrown squid." Razor snapped at him.

"Well _excuse me_…" Mike muttered. "Sorry to break character, Captain Fruity…"

"**WHAT!"** Razor snapped. "You want some more of this…"

"As fun as it would be to kick your ass again, we have a job to do. _Remember?_" Mike growled.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever you say, Slapnuts." Razor muttered as the two heroes turned their attention back to the bewildered mobsters. "So…which one of you fine upstanding citizens are going to tell us where we can find the secret location of these 'Hand' ninja people?"

"Hey, man…" One mobster piped up. "Even _we're_ not crazy enough to rat on _those_ ninjas! They make the Manson family look like the Partridge family!"

"How 'Con Air' of you." Mike muttered. "So, I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way, then."

"Is there any other way?" Razor snickered with a mischievous smirk.

"Nope." Mike answered, with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. The two heroes turned their attention to the mobsters as they walked into the room. Thankfully, the loud music of the club drowned out the sounds of the human body being bent in ways it is not supposed to be bent, as well as the screams for mercy, forgiveness, and mothers.

"Well, _that_ was a dead end." Razor muttered.

"That was messy." Mike chuckled as he and Razor walked out of the room. "But we can always try the Japanese Mafia next."

"You mean the Yakuza?" Razor blinked. "Damn, you _are_ crazy…Not that the Kid of Rock is intimidated by those katana-wielding screwballs."

"Please." Mike snorted. "My girlfriend is a ninja trained by a group that makes the Yakuza look like toddlers. And I use to work for a megalomaniac that wanted to rule the world. I have seen quite a lot of screwed-up shit before."

"True enough. The Kid of Rock's seen some messed-up stuff himself." The Juke Box Avenger replied. "Well. Yakuza, here we come…" The two boys started to walk towards another side of town. "Hey squid, ever seen a rabid oversized genetically-engineered Doberman spew acid puke all over a baseball stadium?" Mike blinked in disbelief.

"Uh…" Mike mumbled. "…No. I haven't seen that. That's a new one."

"That happens plenty of times here." Razor told the mutant nonchalantly.

"…Damn, this town is screwed up." Mike shook his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The mysterious realm**

"The ritual area is almost ready, my lady." A demon servant reported to Selene. The immortal mutant witch couldn't help but beam with pride. She was so close now. So very, very, close…

"Yes. Soon, I will harvest the elemental powers from those bratty Cavaliers, and combined with the power of the Crimson Dawn that the young Psylocke wields, I will be able to open a portal to any dimension of my choice. With this power, I shall soon lay claim to Razor's guitar and the Power of Rock it accesses…" Selene mumbled to herself with a devious smile.

"Um… How?" The demon wondered, blinking at the immortal sorceress.

"It's…very complex." Selene answered quickly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." The demon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, screw this." Selene muttered. She grabbed the demon and drained his life force. "You can easily be replaced." The dark-haired woman snapped her fingers, and a new demon appeared.

"What is thy bidding, my mistress?" He asked as he knelt low.

"Move the captives into the ceremonial chamber. And make sure that they're in the right positions. I don't want this to get screwed up."

"Yes, my mistress." The demon bowed obediently and left.

"Why are they always so subservient when they first show up?" Selene asked herself with a sigh. "Oh, well. Time to get everything ready…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back in the Land of Make Believe, aka Cleveland**

"Well, that was a useful trip!" Razor pointed out happily with a smile. "They were much more talkative then everyone else we've come across so far. And so _very_ well-mannered, too."

"Yep." Mike nodded. "So, the Cavaliers and Betsy are at the docks in some underground caverns." He and Razor walked away from the restaurant that they had just visited. In the background, the entire block was on fire. Fire engines and police cars were parked outside the building. The cops were trying to keep order, and the firefighters were trying to put out the raging inferno. Razor and Mike turned around to look at the out-of-control blaze.

"Ever notice how destruction seems to follow us around?" The Kid of Rock noticed as they turned back around and started to walk again. Razor noticed one plainclothes cop in a crew cut, stomping around and cussing up a storm. The Ultimate Rockstar couldn't help but smirk.

"Heh." Razor laughed. "Good ol' Polanski. Always there to make things a little bit worse."

"Who?" Mike blinked.

"Just a friend." Razor smirked. "Anyway, the Kid of Rock has noticed that destruction seems to follow guys like us everywhere."

"Yeah." Mike nodded in agreement. "It's like there are some crazy people out there controlling our lives for their own amusement." He and Razor stopped and looked around quietly. Razor began to whistle with his hands behind his back. After a few minutes, Razor spoke up.

"Okay, enough with breaking the fourth wall and all that other Deadpool crap." Razor muttered. "Let's get moving. Selene has my crew and the Kid of Rock aims to put a Godzilla-sized hurtin' on that bitch."

"Save some for me. Nobody kidnaps my wife and gets away with it." Mike told the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll.

"So this has happened before?" The Kid of Rock wondered. Mike raised an eyebrow. "You know, wife gettin' kidnapped and stuff."

"Not exactly. But she always seems to get hurt or killed in some way. It's like there's some twisted force out there that doesn't want me to be happy." Mike answered.

"What did I just say about the fourth wall?" Razor growled.

"Gripe gripe gripe…" Mike muttered as the heroes walked away. "Come on, we have docks to go set on fire."

"Set fire to the docks?" Razor repeated in disbelief. "How in the name of Van Halen is that going to help my crew and your woman?"

"I dunno…" Mike answered simply with a shrug.

"Man, what this chick sees in you, I have no clue." Razor rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Heightened stamina and endurance." Mike replied simply with a smirk.

"Damn." An impressed Razor whistled. "I guess the Kid of Rock _isn't_ alone in that department."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Underground caves**

"_Thirty bottles of beer on the wall…_" Tommy sang out loud. "_Thirty bottles of beer…take one down and pass it around, there are twenty-nine bottles of beer on the wall…_"

"Must suppress bloodlust…Must suppress bloodlust…" Wendy muttered as a vein on her head began to throb. She started rubbing her temples in an attempt to relieve the throbbing vein, but it did no good. "Must…suppress…bloodlust…"

"Hoo boy." Rip winced at his girlfriend in her cage. "Tommy, I think you had better shut up before she busts out and kills you, man."

"Heh. Good luck." Alex smirked. "Tommy's too stupid to simply follow orders."

"Figures." Betsy grumbled under her breath. "My battery died after I called Mike and Razor." The purple-haired ninja flipped her phone between her hands.

"How convenient for the plot." Rip groused, crossing his arms.

"Fourth wall, Rip." Alex reminded. "Remember? We leave that alone. That stuff's Deadpool's job."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Rip nodded in understanding.

"You people are all as bloody mad as a sack of hammers." Betsy groaned as she buried her head in her hands.

"Duh. We're rockstars-slash-superheroes." Alex nodded with a smile.

"That explains the walking hormone." Betsy growled as she pointed at Daniel, who was currently making kissy faces at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, Fingers was like that beforehand." Wendy told the ninja with a sigh.

"My sympathies…for what they're worth..." Betsy shook her head.

"Thanks." Wendy accepted with a smirk.

"It's time…" Selene announced as she materialized in the center of the captured heroes.

"Miller Time?" Fingers quipped.

"Time to buy a watch?" Betsy joked.

"No." Selene shot the two a deadpan look. "Time to make me ruler of the universe." A twisted smile formed on her face.

"How cliché." Betsy muttered.

"Oh, now we have seen some _dumb_ schemes from you, Selene." Alex sighed. "But this one is the stupidest ever."

"Why do villains always want to rule something?" Rip asked no one in particular. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and Selene was knocked down from the resulting quake.

"Oh, by the Gods…" Selene muttered in annoyance as she felt a familiar presence. She turned towards the doors, just as a rainbow-tinted blast of energy blew them open. Omega and Kid Razor stood in the shattered doorway, looking really enraged.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me…" Mike snarled. His tendricals started popping out from his arms and whirling around.

"And a few things that belong to me." Razor added, scowling. His green eyes started glowing thanks to the Power of Rock, just waiting to unleashed.

"I'm gonna whip that boy when I get out of here." Betsy grimaced as she crossed her arms and pouted. "_I_ own _him_, not the other way around." Tommy winced when she said that.

"Damn, lady. I'm glad I ain't dating you." The drummer shook his head.

"What?" Betsy blinked.

"Lady, I don't wanna know what kinda messed-up bull you're into." Tommy winced.

"So I like a little excitement in my life. Big deal." Betsy rolled her eyes.

"Gripe, gripe, gripe." Alex quipped with a snicker.

"About time you showed up, Mike!" Betsy snapped.

"Boys…" Selene greeted with her arrogant smile.

"Bitch." Mike and Razor insulted her in unison.

"Proud of it." The immortal sorceress retorted. "Get them!" On the witch's command, several dozen demons materialized out of the air to defend their mistress.

"Oh, boy. This is turning out to be the honeymoon from hell." Mike muttered.

"Are you kidding?" Razor grinned, holding his guitar like a club. "Here in Cleveland, we call this…PARTY TIME, BABY!"

"God I hate you…" Mike muttered under his breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Next time on Honeymoon Hi-jinks:** Dragon of the Eternal Flame takes over again, and writes the mother of all fight scenes. Until then, send in those reviews._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peace out all,

L1701E/Descendent


	5. What a bunch of Misfits

Honey Moon Hi-Jinks, Chapter 5: What a Bunch of Misfits

Well, Due to scheduling conflicts, I'm writing this chapter. Alas, that is the problem with working with others. Originally, this was going to be six chapters, but with Dragon having scheduling conflicts, I have to write this one. So I turned the last two chapters into one really long one. Hope you all enjoy.

We come to closing chapter of Honey Moon Hi-jinks. I just want to take this moment to thank L1701E and Dragon of the Eternal Flame greatly for their assistance in this project. It meant a lot to me. Thanks guys.

This last chapter is dedicated to the writer than inspired me to start writing, and her insane muses. Hope ya'll enjoy…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shady Docks in Cleveland 

"Cripes…" Mike swore as he dodged another demon. "This is like my high school dance all over again…"

"Lotta fighting?" Razor asked as he ducked under a swinging demon arm, and responded by wailing a massive riff of his guitar, blasting the demon to pieces.

"No. Interdimensiol demons." Mike muttered as he used his tendricals to throw two demons away. "How you holding up?"

"Please. This is what I'd like to call an easy day squid…"

"You call me that _again_, and these demons aren't going to be your only problem…" Mike hissed.

"They're never going to get along, are they?" Rip asked Betsy.

"I'm not a telepath anymore, and even I call tell that." Betsy muttered as she sat in her cage. "If you're not busy Luv, I'd like to get out now!" Betsy called out.

"In a second honey!" Mike called out as he crushed a demons skull.

"**YEEEE-HA!"** Razor yelled as he used his guitar to bat a few demons aside with easy. "Go Squid! I got yo back!"

"God I hate that man…" Mike muttered as he dove through a few demons and rolled out the other side, next to his wife's cage.

"Hey luv." Betsy said with a smile.

"Hey." Mike said as he grabbed the bars and yanked hard, ripping them off the hinges.

"HEY!" Selene screamed. "Do you have any idea how much those _cost_!"

"Bitch bitch bitch…" Razor mocked.

"Next!" Mike shouted as he ripped open Wendy and Rip's cages.

"Radical…" Rip said with a smirk as he felt his powers return. His hair burst into flames, as his body slowly coated in fire. When the flames died down, he was wearing a red jumpsuit.

"How Power Ranger of you." Mike muttered as he then freed Alex and Tommy.

Tommy, Alex, Wendy and the others underwent similar transformations, assuming the powers of Earth, Air, and Thunder respectively.

"You're next chuckles." Mike muttered a she grabbed Fingers cage.

"Wait Mike! He hit on me…" Betsy said, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Guess I'm gonna hit on him then…" Mike muttered in anger as he picked up the cage and began to shake it.

"Mike, wait!" Rip said as he stopped Omega with his super strength. "Beat on Daniel later, we could use him for this fight.

"Stupid Logic. Ruining my fun… God I hate superhero team-ups… It's so lame." Mike swore as he let Fingers go. Daniel was covered in water as emerged with his costume on.

"Now lets go help Razor…" Wendy shouted as the gathered hero's turned around. To see Razor on a pile on Demons, waxing his beloved guitar.

"What took you all so long?" the jute box Avenger asked as he finished waxing his guitar.

"You have got to be shittin' me…" Betsy said in shock.

"Nope. Just an average day in Cleveland babe." Razor mocked. "And damn if my Babe radar ain't going off like a jackhammer right now."

"How about I jackhammer your skull into the ground…" Mike hissed.

"MIKE!" Betsy shouted, slapping him in the back of the head. "That's no way to treat an Avenger…"

"OW! Look. I'm sorry if I don't like walking ego's hitting on my wife." Mike snapped back.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Betsy purred.

"Ahem…" The gathered hero's turned to see Selene standing in front of them, a pendent in her hands.

"Ah. If it isn't the wicked Bitch of the west coast." Alex quipped.

"East side FO' Eva!" Tommy said as he crossed his arms. "We gonna lay a hurtin' on dis girl…"

"These people are completely nuts…" Betsy muttered to herself.

"Kinda reminds me of Home." Mike stated.

"While you were all busy defeating my lackeys, and making bad tasteless jokes…" Selene started.

"I don't think Bimbo's in black leather should talk about what's tasteless." Razor stated as he hefted his freshly waxed Guitar onto his shoulder.

"You need to learn some manners." Selene smiled. "And now that's I've harvested a small portion of the Elemental star, as well as Crimson Dawn. I can now fulfill my plan."

"Do what now?" Mike asked, cleaning out his ear. "I'm sorry. Did you try to sound menacing? Cause if you did, it didn't work."

"Laugh all you want little man. But now that I'm through with you and your wench…"

"WHAT!" Betsy demeaned as a pair of Telekinetic Katana appeared in her hands.

"I have no need for you. Good-bye." Selene said as she waved her hand. A vortex opened up behind Omega and Psylocke, sucking them in.

"Oh crap…" Mike muttered as he tried to hold on, but the newly weds fell into the swirling portal, which sealed up after them.

'WHERE DID YOU SEND THEM!" Razor demanded. "I couldn't care about the squid! But the chick was banging!"

"To another reality." Selene said with a smile.

"Since when can you do that?" Alex asked.

"Since acquiring the power of the Crimson Dawn." Selene purred.

"Acquire this!" Razor screamed as he picked up his guitar. "**VAN HALEN HAMMER!"**

**Author's NOTE: As this is Omega and Psylockes Honeymoon, we now leave the Cavaliers and Razor to follow the primary characters adventures. But rest assured, Razor and his crew thoroughly thwart Selene's plans as usual and lay a massive hurtin' on da Bitch, and celebrate by putting on a benefit concert. We now return to our regularly schedualed couple.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Somewhere beyond the yellow brick road…**

"My head…" Mike muttered as he slowly pushed himself up.

"I really hate when that happens." Betsy moaned as she pushed Mike off of her.

"What? Mystical backlashes? Kidnapping? Ninja's?" Mike asked as he sat up. "Crazed mutant Vampires sending us through Mystical portals?"

"No. When you land on me." Betsy said as she brushed some dust off of her. "You really need to go on a diet luv."

"Hey. If you didn't insist on going cowboy all the time, you'd be use to my weight." Mike retorted.

"Did you just really try to use that as an excuse?" Betsy asked as she slapped her husband in the head. "God. I married a bloody freaking moron."

"And you love me." Mike said as he stood up. "So, where are we?"

"I don't know, let me pull the bloody mystical map out of me arse and find out?" Betsy scowled.

"You can do that?" Mike asked. Betsy just stared at him.

"Did Razor knock you in the head a couple of dozen times?"

"Yea. It hurt a lot." Mike nodded. Betsy just shook her head.

"God help me." Betsy murmered. "Well. Looks like we're on a Military base." Betsy said. "I hope the others will be okay."

"Meh. They'll do fine. Seems like something that happens on a regular basis for them." Mike muttered. Suddenly a scream was heard throughout the base.

"What was that? Sounded like a girl… Or a sissy guy…" Betsy asked.

"That's not good." Mike said as he looked around. "Look like this base is in working condition…Barely."

"But what's with all the burn marks?" Betsy asked, looking at the ground.

"Guess they got attacked recently." Mike said. "Or something was set on fire." Mike mused as the two looked around.

"**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Came the scream as a whirlwind flashed by them.

"That sounded like Pietro." Mike stated.

"_QUICKSILVER_! GIVE ME BACK SERGENT SNUFFLES!" A strange man in a green ski mask screamed as he chased after Pietro.

"What?" Betsy asked.

"Search me." Mike said as the two heard maniacal laughter. They looked up to see three thirteen-year-old girls, wearing pink lab coats and goggles fly by.

"_GET BACK HERE YOU PSYCHO'S_!" Came the scream, followed by the earth shaking.

"Lance?" Betsy asked as the two turned around to see a younger version of Lance and Wanda running with a strange teenaged girl. She had long black hair with blue streaks in it.

"Wait up Yo!" A younger Toad shouted as he hopped after them, tied in duct tape.

"Little buddy?" Mike asked as he saw Toad.

"What the…" Toad said as he stopped and saw the two confused mutants. "Psylocke? What are you doing here? And who's this?" Todd asked.

"That's not funny buddy." Mike said as he grabbed the duct tape and tore Todd free. "What's going on? Who are the humming birds and the power ranger?" Mike said as he jerked his thumb back towards Trinity, who were now playing keep away with Quicksilver, keeping Beachhead from getting his beloved Teddy bear. "And why do you all look about three years younger?"

"What are you talking about?" Todd asked. "GUYS!" Toad shouted. Every one froze and turned to see what Toad was shouting about. This caused them to finally notice Mike and Betsy. A strange girl with bright white hair and dark skin flew out with a pair of gossamer butterfly wings, followed by a red head that was coated in flaming energy. A younger Blob was following them with a few older looking people.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Mike gulped.

"What tipped you off?" Betsy quipped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A little later**

"Wait..." Betsy said as she absorbed what the three thirteen-year-old girls told her. She was hooked up to a strange device with her husband, after the two of them had been... subdued by the younger Brotherhood. "Let me get this strait. All the mystical energy created a backlash, where me and Mike were sent to an _alternate dimension?"_

"Eh. It's nothing new." The young girl named Althea said shrugging her shoulders. "We encounter them all the time."

"Well excuse me if it's a lot to absorb." Betsy snapped.

"You'll have to excuse her." Mike simply. "It's our honeymoon and it really hasn't been going well. As such, she's a little cranky."

"Perfectly understandable." Said Roadblock.

"So can we get down now?" Mike asked. He and Betsy were both strapped down to one of Trinity's strange devices.

"Sure." Chirped Daria. Brittany pulled a lever, and Mike and Betsy unceremoniously fell to the ground.

"So, how is your reality different from ours?" Lance asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, lets compare." Mike said simply. "In our reality you're expecting twins with Pryde."

"YES!" Lance shouted, jerking his hand back and forth.

"I take it trouble here?" Betsy asked.

"You have no clue." Wanda replied rolling her eyes.

"Are you with Todd in this reality?" Mike asked Wanda.

"God no." Wanda said as she turned a strange green color.

"That would be me." Althea said with a smirk as she put her arm around Todd.

"She's my girl." Toad said with a smile.

"Hm. Weird." Mike replied. "I see you still have the mullet." Mike pointed out.

"What?" Toad asked.

"In our world you have short hair now, and you spike it out." Betsy replied.

"MY HAIR!" Todd screamed as he covered his head. "NO!"

"Weird." Everyone in the room said at once.

"Okay, what about me?" Pietro asked.

"You're an insane egomaniac daddy's boy obsessed with how perfect you are." Betsy answered.

"Same old, same old." Cover Girl quipped.

"Yea… HEY!" Pietro screamed.

"What about me?" Blob asked with a smile.

"Well, You're X-23's genetic cousin, and she lives with us by the way. And… You're just… there I guess." Mike said simply.

"Good old reliable Blob." Betsy said with a nod.

"Good." Blob said. "At least I'm not insane. Nice to see things work out."

"Okay, now let em see if I get this." Betsy said simply. "The Brotherhood was abandoned by Magneto, after he genetically altered them, and were taken in by a military organization called G.I. Joe. You're all now called the Misfits, and are government agents."

"The team consists of Althea, Lance, Wanda, Pietro, Fred, Todd, Shane, Arcade, a genetic experiment called Xi, Angelica, and Lina." Mike continued.

"This is true." Xi replied. "Would you like a hug?"

"Um… I'll pass." Mike retorted.

"Who gave Xi cookies?" Todd asked as he looked around.

"Don't forget us!" Quinn said with a smile.

"And me." Spyder replied from the ceiling.

"Spyder! Get down from there!" Cover Girl shouted.

"So you guys just basically train, fight terrorists, and annoy the X-Geeks." Mike said simply.

"Yep." Todd nodded.

"It's a simple life, but we enjoy it." Arcade replied with a smile. "That and building killer robots that eat out enemies underpants."

"Right then. Anyway we can get home?" Mike asked.

"Already working on it." Trinity chirped as they sat around a pile of random tech bit, wielding masks on as they began to build something.

"That's pretty disturbing." Mike said simply.

"No. What's disturbing is that they didn't go after you're underwear." Althea said.

"What?" Betsy demanded.

"Hey. He's married." Brittany replied.

"Yea. Even we have some standards." Quinn added.

"You do?" Lance and Althea asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yea." Daria answered. "When we want to that is." She added under her breath.

"Anyway, we should have the solution in a few hours." Quinn said.

"That fast?" Betsy said in disbelief.

"That slow?" Roadblock said at the same time.

"We yea." The girls all replied.

"So. What do you want to do?" Todd asked.

"I dunno." Betsy said.

"Still bummed out Bets?" Mike asked his wife.

"Yea." Betsy added with a sad smile.

"Well, we have just the cure." Xi said with a smile that the Misfits all shared.

"Trip to Xavier's anyone?" Pietro asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Althea replied with a wicked grin.

"KIDS! WAIT!" Roadblock shouted. But before he could react, the Misfits pressed their watches and were instantly teleported to Xavier's. Pietro had grabbed Mike and Lina grabbed Betsy, bringing to twosome along for the ride. "Why do I even bother?" Roadblock asked himself.

"We gonna get another call from Chuck?" Lowlight asked as he walked by.

"Yep." Cover Girl said simply. "Girls, get on that ASAP…" She said as she walked out of the room with Roadblock, leaving the Triplets alone. Which we all know is a very dangerous thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xavier's Hellhole… I mean institute 

"_HELLLLOOOO!" _Pietro called out.

"Oh no." Scott moaned as he saw the Misfits walk into the foyer with Mike and Betsy.

"Great, they're back." Jean moaned.

"Hey babe…" Shane said to Jubilee.

"Hey yourself Mr." Jubilee harrumphed as she crossed her arms.

"Cripes. What did I do now?" Shane asked as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Obviously your forgot what today is?" Jubilee hissed.

"Man do I recognize that look." Mike quipped to Todd.

"Dead man walking the Green Mile!" Todd shouted.

"It's not your birthday… It's not my birthday… no one died today…" Shane listed off. Okay. I give. What day is it?"

"It's our three month and two week anniversary you dip!" Jubilee screamed at him.

"You have got to be shittin' me…" Shane said in shock. "Three month and TWO WEEK?" Shane swore. "Girl, get a life…" Shane stated, before realizing that was not the wisest of things to say. Especially to a girl who's hand trained by Wolverine and X-23.

"Ouch…" Fred winced as Jubilee pounced on Shane.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Shane screamed as his girlfriend began to beat him.

"Same old, same old…" Wolverine muttered as he left the room, muttering about how there wasn't enough Liquor in the institute.

"Hi Kitty!" Lance called out with a smile. He walked over to where Kitty was sitting with Colossus, who was currently drawing her picture.

"Back off ruffian." Peter snapped. "We're busy…"

"MAKE ME TIN GRIN!" Lance shouted back. Soon the two were swapping blows and rolling on the ground.

"I take it this happens often around here?" Mike asked Althea.

"Yea. We usually ignore it, hoping it will go away." Althea responded.

"We're usually unsuccessful in that aspect as they're both still here." Todd quipped.

"Are those Bloody morons here again?" Psylocke asked as she walked into the room with Storm and Rogue.

"Oh my God…" Betsy said as she saw Psylocke.

"She looks kinda like me…" Psylocke said in absolute shock as she pointed at Betsy.

"You are me..." Betsy said in awe. "Back when I was in me Goth stage, before I became stuck in this Asian Body… "

"Wow." Mike said as he saw the younger Psylocke. "She was always a bomb shell." Mike mused as he looked at the younger version of his wife.

"And who is this stud…" Psylocke said as she saddled up to Mike.

"Um…" Mike stated in shock. "Uh oh…" Mike thought to himself. "Bets?"

"Yes…" Psylocke said seductively.

"That's my man…" Betsy snapped.

"Interesting predicament." Pietro mused with Blob.

"Yes it is... How?" Blob asked.

"You'll see." Pietro said with a sly grin.

"Betsy?" Mike asked innocently. "It really isn't cheating, is it?" Mike asked in a confused voice. "I mean it's still you… Just jailbait you…"

"I know you did not just ask that question…" Betsy said in a venomous voice.

"Well um… Help?" Mike asked as he looked around in terror.

"More interdimensional travelers?" Nightcrawler asked Todd.

"Yep. To think, I thought we saw it all." Todd replied.

"Please don't remind me of the Interdimensional Dementia…" Cyclops muttered as he walked away.

"Uh…" Mike muttered as he stood between a rock and a hard place. "Hm… Jailbait Betsy…" Mike thought. "Or the woman I married. Or both…" Mike thought as the image played through his head.

"I heard that mister…" Psylocke said. "And I like it…" She hissed seductively.

"Help me…" Mike said in desperation to his wife.

"Kinky…" Psylocke said.

"Back off and find your own toy." Betsy said as she pulled Psylocke off of her husband.

"Thank you God…" Mike breathed out.

"I'm not anywhere near done with you Mr. Nagrite." Betsy hissed.

"Yes Miss Nagrite. Great. This honeymoon blows." Mike muttered to himself, as Lance and Peter rolled by on the ground fighting. Somewhere in the background, there was the peal of Thunder and a few explosions.

"I hope that doesn't happen to us." Todd said to Althea.

"Ah… You're so sweet…" Althea said before she tackled Todd.

"NOT THE LIGHTNING!" Shipwreck screamed as he ran by.

Where did Shipwreck come from?" Arcade asked. "I though we had him tied up back on base."

"Who knows…" Xi said as he munched on a bag of Chips Ahoy. "Cookie?"

"WHO GAVE XI COOKIES!" Arcade screamed.

"Insanity, Misfits is thy name." Betsy muttered.

"God I hope those three girls are finished soon." Mike muttered as he saw Psylocke starring at him from across the room, making kissy faces at him. "No! Bad Thoughts…No Jailbait Betsy…" Mike muttered to himself.

"You are so cut off when we get home." Betsy muttered under her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later

"HELLO!" Trinity chirped as they materialized in the Mansion. The gathered youths were all laying around, various scorch marks on their bodies and singed clothing.

"See." Todd began. "I told you Angelica hated Kitty more than she hated Amara."

"I see." Mike said as he looked at the small fires that were currently being put out by various Jamie's.

"Hello Jamie!" The girls all sang out.

"**A_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_!"** Jamie screamed as he ran off, the Girls chasing him.

"KISSY KISSY KISSY KISSY!"

"HELP ME!"

"God this reality is insane…" Betsy muttered.

"You have no idea." Lance said as he walked by with a black eye.

"Da." Peter agreed as he walked by, missing a front tooth.

"GIRLS!" Mike shouted as he used his tendricals to catch the triplets. "Traumatize Multiple later. Right now, just get us out of here!"

"Yea. Our realities insanity is bad enough, we don't need this ones as well." Betsy mocked.

"Et Tu Bets…" Mike hissed.

"Okay. Just push this button. You'll be teleported back to your reality, wherever you want." Daria said as she pointed at the strange device. "Can we go back to our lover boy now?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! SAY NO!" Jamie shrieked.

"Sure." Mike said as he let the girls go.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jamie screamed as he ran away in abject fear.

"Ready?" Mike asked his wife.

"Just push the damn button and get us out of here." Betsy said as she pushed the button, opening up a portal.

"Ya'll come back now ya hear!" Todd called out as he and the Misfits waved good-bye.

"NO!" Mike and Betsy shouted as they jumped through the portal. The portal closed after them.

"Hm… Such nice people." Althea stated. "We may have to pay them a visit."

"Yes. We defiantly should." Pietro grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in my universe… 

"We're home…" Mike said as he and Betsy materialized in their hotel room.

"One insane author is bad enough… But two?" Betsy swore.

"Fourth wall Bets…" Mike reminded her.

"Whatever. This Honeymoon was a complete washout." Betsy muttered.

"Wanna bet?" Mike said, as he swept up his wife in a passionate kiss.

"Then again, it does have its perks…" Betsy giggled as she broke the kiss. "How many days do we have left?"

"One." Mike replied.

"Better make it count." Betsy said with a smile.

"Damn strait…" Mike quipped as he pulled his wife back into the kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well. Their you have it. Omega and Psylockes Honeymoon. Defiantly not what they expected, huh? Well. These two will be returning to BHC soon, so all I have to say is thanks once again to L1701E and Dragon of the Eternal Flame. You guys rock. Peace out and review folks,

Descendent


End file.
